wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Shin
Supreme Earth is an alternate reality in close parallel with Earth Aleph and Earth Bet, and the setting for an early draft of Worm. History Background Supreme Earth was an alternate reality that featured villains operating like terrorist cells, destabilizing society to make people dependent on superhumans to get energy, food and safety. Basically put, a world with superhumans that had no superheroes. Takeover on a global level, with non-superhumans as second class citizens. At some point after Goddess' takeover, Professor Haywire discovered Supreme Earth, naming it "Earth Shin" or "Earth S". The PRT is aware of its existence, and the potential threat represented by Goddess' mind control is one of the reasons they are now extremely cautious of contact with other Earths. Its existence is heavily classified within the PRT and government.Lausanne RP Timeskip There was some sort of breach event in Paris on December 19th 2012.Paris, December 19th, 2012 // Simurgh Notes: Victory by Scion. Target/Consequence: see file The Woman in Blue. See file United Capes. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 Gold Morning Khepri came upon this Earth and took its occupants, seizing them for her war. Only Goddess and her inner circle were able resist, and then only temporarily.I found another Earth with a mixture of capes, all incredibly beautiful people, all in what was obviously a global position of power. Every flag that flew in their world was the same flag, and the gauntlet emblem on that flag matched the icon on a particular woman’s costume. A blue costume, with white fur at the collar, and a heavy cape that would have done Alexandria proud. I attempted to seize control of them as well, and the woman in blue resisted me. She spoke, and I lost my hold on everyone in her range. It was only twenty capes. Negligible. But I wasn’t going to settle. If I was going to compromise on any level, it was going to take more than this. ... The others… they weren’t weak. Nothing gamebreaking, at a glance, but they weren’t weak. - Excerpt from Speck 30.4 Post-Gold Morning It's leader is believed to have returned to her earth to rule it,refugees of Earth Shin say a parahuman took over their Earth a decade ago. one woman. she went back home to continue ruling them. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.8 it has presumably stayed connected to the wider multiverse.Glare 3.5 Cultural notes Presumably subservient to Goddess. Notable Inhabitants *Goddess - transplanted dictator of the earth. *Ramrod (possibly known under a different alias) had a personality similar to Taylor, willing to make 'bad' decisions if there were 'good' justifications. For Ramrod this entailed keeping her family safe. She ascended the ranks of Goddess organization and struggled while finding out Goddess secrets. based on the name she may have been the unnamed cape with a pole, who had a power not unlike Gavel’s. Though that cape was male.One of the capes who had served under the Blue Woman in that cape-ruled alternate Earth. He had a power not unlike Gavel’s. ... The Gavel-alike dropped out of a portal directly above the golden man, driving a narrow pole into Scion’s neck. Scion was slammed into the water, quite possibly to the bottom of the bay. ... The portal was wiped out. Without any barrier in the way, the beam radiated forward to wipe Ash Beast, the cape with the pole, Trickster, and Othala from existence. - Excerpt from Speck 30.5 *"Pod surgeon" - Lieutenant responsibleI’d be beautiful beyond compare. She has a lieutenant who creates pods. Sensory deprivation and plastic surgery in one. - Beacon 8.7 for the local capes photogenicity.I found another Earth with a mixture of capes, all incredibly beautiful people, all in what was obviously a global position of power. - Speck 30.4 Trivia *In early drafts of Worm, the question of how Goddess controlled the superhumans so effectively and totally was a central mystery as the protagonist (Ramrod) ascended through the ranks. Wildbow has stated that he still considers the story canon.Not a lot to say. It was fairly early into my stint of writing for the genre, and I was mainly exploring things. Supreme Earth was an alternate reality that featured villains operating like terrorist cells, destablizing society in ways that were both major and minor (from offing world leaders to destroying city power grids), and putting the world in a situation where they were dependent on superhumans to get energy, food and safety. Basically put, a world with superhumans that had no superheroes. Takeover on a global level, with non-superhumans as second class citizens. Ramrod was kind of similar to Skitter in that she was an (arguably) good person in a cynical – she was new to her powers, entering the Supreme’s organization from the ground level, but her priorities were mainly ensuring that her family was taken care of. As she ascended in the ranks, keeping that perspective would have been the main challenge. In terms of the greater plot, there was the question of why the villains were so organized and why Goddess, the leader of the superhumans, was able to keep every superhuman in line. As far as I’m concerned, Supreme Earth is canon in the Wormverse. It probably won’t ever show its face, but it’s an alternate reality that falls in close parallel with Worm’s. Beyond the use of the name Ramrod, Supreme Earth’s characters weren’t really reused (though I think Regent might have poked his head in for one draft). - Comment by Wildbow on Prey 14.8 **A seemingly unrelated, male character named Ramrod is mentioned twice in Worm. Category:Drafts Category:Earths